Case IH Steiger STX
The Case IH Steiger STX ' is a tractor range built by Case IH in Fargo, North Dakota, USA. It achieved the 24 hour ploughing World Record in 2005.http://www.caseih.com/news/newsevents.aspx?&navid=209&RL=ENAN&newsid=2331 Model History These tractors evolved from the original high horsepower tractors developed by the Steiger company of North Dakota. Case IH bought them out in ? to expand there range at the top end to compete with the John Deere range. As a result of CaseIH owning Steiger, the Ford company had to change to Versatile for their high horsepower range to replace their Ford FW range of tractors, which were built by Steiger. They then bought Versatile to merge with the Ford New Holland agricultural division. But then sold New-Holland and the tractor division to Fiat. So when Fiat merged the New Holland operations with Case IH to form CNH Global part of the deal with the Monopolies and Mergers Authority in the EU was that some plants had to be sold an so the Versatile division was sold to Buhler of Canada, and the Steiger operations range was retained and expanded, but the classic Steiger Green was dropped for the Case IH corporate Red and Black livery. The Range is offered in the conventional wheeled versions and with the flexible "Quadtrac" system that offers greater traction and lower ground pressure from 4 triangular track units that replace the wheels. The first Quadtrac model introduced in 1997 did not use the Steiger or STX branding, but was built in the Steiger facility and branded Case Quadtrac. The latest models no longer include the ''STX designation, and are simply Case IH Steigers. The Steiger brand was reintroduced in 2000 with the Prominent badge on the front.Tractor & Machinery Magazine, Vol 13-10 P47 Record breakers In 2000 Case IH set a plowing record with a 9380 Quadtrac plowing 209.4 hectares (517 Acres) in France in 24 hours using a 17 furrow plow. Having lost the record Case IH then regained it in 2005 with a STX 500 covering 321 hectares (792 acres) with a 20 furrow plow.Tractor & Machinery Magazine,V13-10, September 2007, page46 By 2005 50,000 '''STX tractors had been built (including Quadtrac models). Performance *Displacement: 543-915 cubic inches (9-15L)http://www.caseih.com/files/tbl_s46IVDGalleryItems/DocumentVideo303/1746/CIH8030704.pdf *Peak horsepower: 368 hp (274 kW)-589 hp (439 kW) *Torque rise: 35-40% *Fuel tank: 200 gal. (758 L)-300 gal. (1138 L) *Operating Weight (wheeled): 39,600 lb. (17,960 kg)-54,000 lb. (24,494 kg) *Operating Weight (Quadtrac}: 58,000 lb. (26 308 kg) *Wheelbase: 139 in. (353 cm)-154 in. (391 cm) *12 speed power shift transmissionhttp://www.quadtrac.com/drivetrain.htm *3 reverse gears *Top Speed: 30km/h (18.7mph)@2100rpm *Top Reverse Speed: 14.7km/h (9.1mph)@2100rpm *Produced: Fargo, North Dakota Model range Trivia It was featured on Top Gear, http://www.bbc.co.uk/topgear/show/episodes/series9episode5.shtml where presenter Richard Hammond chose the STX Steiger to use to do some of the challenges, (which eventually including ploughing). It was driven around the Top Gear Test Track by The Stig, and it did it in a time of 4:49.1 minutes, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Top_gear_test_track#Power_Laps the slowest lap ever round the track. See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of Case Tractors * Steiger * Case IH Steiger References External links Steiger STX Category:Tractor model ranges Category:Case IH Steiger STX